csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pumpkin Brainwashing
Pumpkin Brainwashing is when someone takes a which is large enough to wear over someone's head, scoops out the contents, and then evolves it into a mind control device. When the pumpkin has been forced on to the victim's head, they become . When the person has been brainwashed, their will be erased. They will instantly become loyal towards the person responsible for brainwashing them, along with all the of that person. They will also become with all the people that are the enemies of the person that brainwashed them. Since brainwashing is almost always done by enemies, the victim will almost always end up becoming enemies with the people that they were previously friends with. People who are brainwashed from a pumpkin mind control device are rarely seen without the pumpkin mind control device that they wear over their heads, but removing them from their heads will not free them from the brainwash. The only way to free a person from this type of brainwash, is by smashing the pumpkin, but since people who have been brainwashed by this type of device are quick to make sure that their pumpkin helmets are in a safe place, and since they almost always choose to wear them on their heads, the only way to ensure that a person is released from a pumpkin brainwash is to take the pumpkin off their head by force. Pumpkin brainwashing is considered to be one of the cruellest ways to brainwash a person, as the mind control only lasts for a couple of weeks before the mind control becomes permanent. So basically once it becomes permanent, there is absolutely no way to free them from the mind control. When a pumpkin brainwash has been forcefully taken from the person that was brainwashed, and smashed, the person that was brainwashed will become and fall to the ground. The number of minutes the unconsciousness lasts is equal to the number of years the person has lived. There is a 90% chance that the person will make a full recovery, but there is a 10% chance that the restoration will fail, and the person will . When a person is brainwashed using a pumpkin brainwash device, the victim's core lowers to 0°C since the effects of the brainwash allow the person to survive regardless of body temperature. If the brainwash is removed, the victim's core body temperature slowly rises back to the temperature the person would have if they weren't brainwashed, though it pays to make sure that the person can warm up quickly again once the brainwash has been removed. Notes *When I first created the concept back in 2006, the person would have a 100% chance of recovering once they were freed from the mind control. Also back then, I didn't make up the bit where the person's body temperature would drop to 0°C. The effects involving the 10% chance of death instead of making a full recovery was added as of much more recent years, and the effects involving the person's body temperature dropping to 0°C wasn't added until June 2016. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages